The present invention relates to accessories for hand-held video game devices.
One of the more popular hand-held video game devices today is the Nintendo(copyright) Game Boy(copyright) device. Several separate accessories are available for use with the Nintendo(copyright) Game Boy(copyright) device, including speakers that connect to the device through the headphone outlet, a force feed back accessory that creates a force feed back effect in the hand of the user in response to electrical back signals received from the Nintendo(copyright) device, and a rechargeable battery pack that is inserted into the existing battery compartment of the Game Boy(copyright) device for powering the device.
A problem with these accessories is that they are separate accessories and, often, only one of these accessories can be used at a time. If a user wants to take advantage of the features of a particular accessory, the user may have to remove a previously attached accessory and replace it with a new one, or add the additional accessory. Having to constantly switch back and forth between accessories is time-consuming, and increases wear and tear on associated adapters and contacts. Additionally, having to buy multiple accessories is expensive, and multiple accessories are more difficult to store and keep track of than a single accessory.
A need, therefore, exists for a single accessory for a hand-held video game device that provides a force feed back effect, amplified stereo sound, and a rechargeable battery pack.
A first aspect of the invention involves an accessory for a handheld video game device having an external power supply outlet and a headphone outlet. The accessory includes a case capable of forming a mechanical connection with the handheld video game device, a rechargeable battery, a power jack electrically coupled to the rechargeable battery and adapted for insertion into the external power supply outlet of the hand-held video game device for powering the hand-held video game device, an audio connector jack adapted for insertion into the headphone outlet of the hand-held device for receiving audio signals from the hand-held video game device, an amplified stereo speaker system adapted to be powered by the rechargeable battery and receive audio signals from the hand-held video game device through the audio connector jack when the audio connector jack is inserted into the headphone outlet, and a vibration mechanism electrically coupled to the rechargeable battery and adapted to cause a movement sensation in the accessory, the vibration mechanism adapted to be actuated by the audio signals.
A second aspect of this invention involves an accessory for a handheld video game device having a battery compartment with battery contacts, and a headphone outlet. The accessory includes a case capable of forming a mechanical connection with the handheld video game device, a rechargeable battery, at least one electrical contact electrically coupled to the rechargeable battery and adapted to come into contact with the battery contacts of the hand-held video game device for powering the hand-held video game device, an audio connector jack adapted for insertion into the headphone outlet of the hand-held device for receiving audio signals from the hand-held video game device, an amplified stereo speaker system adapted. to be powered by the rechargeable battery and receive audio signals from the hand-held video game device through the audio connector jack when the audio connector jack is inserted into the headphone outlet, and a vibration mechanism electrically coupled to the rechargeable battery and adapted to cause a movement sensation in the accessory, the vibration mechanism adapted to be actuated by the audio signals.
Implementations of the first and second aspects of the invention may include one or more of the following. At least one switch mechanism is adapted to allow a user of the accessory to turn on and turn off the vibration mechanism. A vibration control mechanism is adapted to allow a user of the accessory to control the vibration level of the vibration mechanism. At least one switch mechanism is adapted to allow a user of the accessory to turn on and turn off the amplified stereo speaker system. The accessory further includes a volume control mechanism adapted to allow a user of the accessory to control the volume level of the amplified stereo speaker system. The accessory may further include a motor and a weight driven by the motor that causes a vibration sensation in the accessory, or a solenoid and a weight connected to the solenoid such that when the solenoid is activated the weight is moved to cause a vibration sensation in the accessory. Moreover, the accessory may include a vibration mechanism that vibrates at a level proportionate to a characteristic of the audio signals, an external power supply outlet adapted for electrical communication with an external power source for charging the rechargeable battery, and a headphone outlet adapted to receive an audio connector jack of a pair of a headphone. Finally, the accessory may include an external ergonomically designed grip for improved control and comfort during game play, including a grip is made of a plastic material.
A third aspect of the invention is a method for connecting an accessory to a hand-held video game device, the accessory having an electronics-enclosing case, a power jack and an audio connector jack, and the device having an external power supply outlet and a headphone outlet. The method includes mechanically locking the accessory to the device, and inserting the power and the audio connector jacks of the accessory into the external power supply and the headphone outlets of the device, respectively, to secure electrical and audio connections between the accessory and the device.
A fourth aspect of the invention is a method for connecting an accessory to a hand-held video game device, the accessory having an electronics enclosing case, at least one electrical contact adapted to come into contact with a battery contact of the device, and an audio connector jack, and the device having an external power supply outlet and a headphone outlet. The method includes mechanically locking the accessory to the device, placing the battery contact of the device in electrical communication with the at least one electrical contact of the accessory, and inserting the audio connector jack of the accessory into the external power supply and the headphone outlets of the device, respectively, to secure the audio connection between the accessory and the device.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be evident from reading the following detailed description, which is intended to illustrate, but not limit, the invention.